Letters to My Mudblood
by DeyniraMalfoy
Summary: The seventh year Gryffindors get hold of Draco Malfoy's diary during potions one day. And why is it that only Hermione Granger can see what is written in it? OneShot DMHG implied HGRW R


_A/N: Harry Potter & All its characters and plotlines belong to JK Rowling. This is my attempt, to redeem Draco & express my love for Dramione. No, I haven't edited. So if you find any errors, feel free to lemme know. please review. xx_

* * *

Hermione Granger panted as she finally turned into the corridor for her potions class. She was late again, all because of her useless roommate. The moment Hermione came to know that Draco Malfoy was elected Head Boy, all the excitement of being Head Girl had drained out of her. He had done everything possible to annoy her, no he wasn't being the horrible git that he was for the past seven years, he was being nice, _actually nice_. And nothing made her more furious. It all started with Malfoy cleaning up the common room the two of them shared, at first she thought it was just out of habit, but then he started doing weird things like smiling at her, smiling and not smirking. He hadn't called her a Mudblood all year, or taunted her in any other way. Sometimes if she fell asleep at night in the common room, he'd cover her up with his blanket. In short, the new Draco Malfoy was nothing like the old Draco Malfoy.

Hermione entered the classroom to find that Professor Slughorn wasn't there. phew. And then she heard the familiar low cold voice that had been haunting her thoughts all morning. "Give it back to me Weasely."

Ron replied in a rather mocking voice, "What is it I hear Malfoy? Does little Draco want his diary back?" The Gryffindors erupted into laughter.

"Go ahead, Keep it then. Not like you will be able to read anything anyways.", he said turning his back to the Gryffindors and returning to his place on the Slytherin table.

Ron flipped through the blank pages of the book and narrowed his eyes. "I'll ask Hermione to help me then. She could-"

Draco spun around instantly, his fists clenched tightly and growled, "You will do no such thing!"

"Watch Me!", taunted Ron.

Draco moved forward to and within a blink of an eye his fist met Ron's nose and the Gryffindor King fell to the ground with a thud. Draco looked down to pick up his diary, but someone else got to it before he could.

He froze at the sight of the burnette. "Granger", he croaked. "Give it back...please."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Hey Hermione, could you make the text appear?", Lavender asked.

"No", Draco mumbled under his breath.

Hermione inspected the diary. It had a thick black leather cover with three silver letters inscribed at the bottom of the front cover. _D.L.M._

Hermione flicked her wand and muttered an incantation that she was sure would work.

She opened the first page and slowly words in a familiar neat handwriting appeared. '_Letters to my Mudblood' _the word Mudblood was scratched out by black in to be replaced by the word, or rather the name Granger. After a few seconds the word Granger was blackened too, and this time it was replaced by the word 'Hermione'. She was shocked to see that he had called her his mudblood. Hermione turned the page and she heard Malfoy mumble slowly, "Don't, please don't." She looked up at him and noticed he was looking directly back at her, his dark grey eyes looked into her brown ones pleadingly. She noticed that his facial features were now much softer than that she had experienced in the past years. After a moment or two she returned her gaze to the book in her hands. Hermione swiftly turned the first page. Malfoy hadn't maintained the diary regularly, not that Hermione would have wanted him to maintain one about her.

_12th January 1998_

_Dear Granger,_

_What are you doing to me? Will you please stop appearing in my dreams? or rather that one particular dream. Its the same place, right outside the school grounds where you punched me back in third year. The entire conversation remains the same, you call me 'a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!' and then instead of punching me, you kiss. We actually kiss. And then I woke up panting, wanting to feel your lips on mine, needing you to be there. _

Hermione snapped the book shut and looked up at Malfoy. He hadn't moved, his eyes now fixed to the ground. Hermione reopened the dairy, flipping a few more pages till she came to the next entry.

_29th January 1998_

_Dear Granger, I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for treating you as an inferior based on stupid, stupid pureblood traditions. I'm sorry for looking down on you. __Sorry for every time I was mean to you, every time I called you a mudblood, every time I undermined you._ _I'm sorry for __calling you an annoying, insufferable and a know-it-all. I'm sorry for dragging you into arguments that were just limited to Potter. I'm sorry for the past six years. I truly am sorry._

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

Hermione flipped a few more pages till she reached another entry.

_17th February 1998_

_Dear Granger, Be Safe._

_I don't know where you are, I don't know how you are but please, keep safe. They told me they saw you with Potter. Why would you be so stupid to to parading around with someone who's marked for death? I don't know why this is happening, I don't know how..but I need you to know that I really care about you. I know you can't read this, you probably never will. Please, please be alright._

Hermione was shocked at his words of concern. Draco Malfoy cared about her. Did he like her? Oh Merlin. Hermione quickly flipped through the pages to the next entry.

_26th March 1998_

_Dear Granger,_

_Your absence is killing me. I tried confiding in Severus. He told me it was natural for me to feel like this about you. He says I've got a good choice. I hope you think so too. He even told me that he knows where you are and that you are safe and alive. You have no idea how much pressure this takes off me. He's confided in me that he is a spy for your side and I've asked him to let me help him. He took me to meet Lupin, the werewolf Professor we had in third year and some Shacklebolt guy, I've agreed to move on your side. I don't care what The Dark Lord might do to me if he finds out, but then I'm willing to do anything, absolutely anything to keep you safe._

Hermione's heart warmed up. Kingsley had told everyone about Malfoy's real intentions after the war had ended. This and the fact that Narcissa had lied about Harry's death had helped the mother and son duo avoid Azkaban.

_10th April 1998_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Today I saw you for the first time since that night at Hogwarts. It's been two hundred and eighty four days. You looked different, even more beautiful than you do in my dreams, but weak. I wanted to rush forward and wrap you in my arms and never let go. I wanted to kiss your pain away and comfort you. I wanted to show how much I care for you, how much you mean to me._

_When aunt Bella asked me to confirm Potter's identity, I hesitated. I hesitated for you. Just imagining what she would have done scared me. But I didn't have to imagine for long. My blood boiled when she tortured you and I wanted to stop her. I tried creating a shield, I honestly did. I really wish I had worked harder on wandless and wordless magic. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm truly sorry Hermione. _

_I think my mother tried to sense me using magic, she knows how I feel about you now. She asked Severus and that git told her everything. She hasn't complained about it, as yet. But I'm hoping she accepts you when time comes. I'm hoping you will accept me too._

_-D.M._

Hermione felt warm tears drip down her cheeks. He had tried to save her. He wanted to protect her. Hermione glanced at him and saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat. She flipped to the next entry. There were a few ink blotches at the bottom of the page and Hermione realized that Malfoy had been crying when he wrote this.

_2nd May 1998_

_Dear Hermione, _

_Congratulations! You did it! You helped defeat the Dark Lord. Potter didn't stand a chance without you. You have no idea how proud I am of you. _

Hermione stopped reading. Malfoy was proud of her. She looked up at him and he smiled weakly. She returned a wide grin, and as if picking on something Malfoy let out a deep breath and she noticed his body posture ease down.

_I wanted to come to you and tell you everything, but then I saw the weasel kiss you. Hermione, you have no idea how much pain you caused me at that moment. The weasel doesn't deserve you, and you know it as well as I. I hope he keeps you happy, I really do. But if I ever hear about him doing anything wrong, I promise you Hermione, I'll kill him._

_Hermione, this is probably my last letter to you. I've charmed this book so that only you and I can read it and I intend to give it to you when the time is right._ _I hope that someday we could talk & forget the distance between us. Someday, I might reach you & redeem myself. But I wouldn't count on it anytime soon._

_There is one more thing I must tell you, I think you have figured it out by now. I love you Hermione Jean Granger, I always have and I always will._

Yours,

_Draco._

Hermione closed the diary and sobbed into Harrys arms. "What? What is it Hermione?", he asked. Ron who had regained his consciousness glared at Malfoy. Hermione saw that Malfoy wanted to approach her, but hesitated on looking over at Ron."What is it?", Harry asked her softly. "What are you reading?" "Remember when Malfoy refused to confirm our identity at the manor?" Harry nodded. "He did that to protect us. He even tried to create a shield when _she_ was torturing me.", Hermione whispered. "Wow", Harry said. "But how can you read this? Why can't anyone else see?"

"Because the diary is charmed so that only Malfoy and I can read it."

"Why you?", Ron asked in an amused tone. Hermione didn't bother to respond. She flipped a few more pages, June, July, August...all empty. She really hoped that that wasn't his last letter.t Then she came across his familiar scroll on the page dated 1st September.

_1st September 1998_

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I know I told you I wouldn't write to you any more, but I can't help it._

_Congratulations on becoming Head Girl, I knew you'd be selected for this position. You're the brightest witch I've met. I know you're really excited about it, so am I. I was really looking forward to sharing Head Duties with you, but I don't think you liked the idea so much._

_Yes, I saw you scowl when Professor McGonagall told you I was the Head Boy. I really hope this new arrangement of ours helps bring us closer, at least as friends._

_By the way, you look stunning, except for that bushy hair of yours, and I intend on doing something about it._

_- Yours, Draco_

Hermione could feel Malfoy smirking while he wrote this. She ran a hand through his hair and realised it was noticeably smoother and silkier. What had he done? Hermione looked up at Malfoy and he smirked at her. She threw him a deathly glare and he laughed. Hermione studied his face, he had grown much more handsome and healthier since the war. His blond hair shined even in the dim lights of Slughorn's dungeon classroom. His eyes had a silvery grey sparkle and his lips..Merlin his lips were smooth and pink. Hermione wondered what it would be like kissing those lips.

"Hermione...Hermione!", a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?", she said glaring at Ron.

"Why are you staring at Malfoy?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you were."

"I was just thinking about something. What do you want anyways?"

"I was wondering if you'd come with me to the Christmas ball." Hermione paused for a moment to study Ron. "And what makes you ask me that?"

"Well, Its obvious that you would come with me, you know since you're my girlfriend. But Harry said it was common courtesy, asking a lady."Ron paused for a moment and gave her a worried smile. "So you'll come?"

"No", the word escaped Hermione's mouth before she could think and it sounded ruder than she wanted it to be. "I mean, someone has already asked me and I will be going with him."

"But.."

"No buts Ron Weasley, and just so that you know, I don't think you've been putting enough effort into our relationship." Hermione made inverted commas with her fingers as she said the last word.

"You mean.."

"What I'm saying is that I don't want to be your girlfriend any longer. No if you'll excuse me, I want to read."

She flipped the book open to his next letter.

_4th September 1998_

_Dear Hermione, _

_What is the matter with you? How much do you study woman? We've been back just four days and you've decided to finish studying for the entire semester. Although I must admit, It is quite relieving to know that you're crammed up in our little common room rather than hanging out with the Weasel. I hope someday, that you close that book of yours and notice me._

_Yours,_

Draco

_8th September 1998._

_Dear Hermione,_

_I saw you came back crying into the common room. When I asked you about it, you told me to mind my own business. That's what I'm doing, minding my own business. You've been crying for over two hours, I wish you'd let me in. I can hear you as I write this, I don't know what the weasel did to make you cry so badly, but I will make sure he pays for this. Don't cry, please don't cry. That weasel doesn't deserve your tears._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Hermione recalled the events of that night, Ron had rather casually called her a boring girlfriend in front all the seventh years. He said she was too much into books for his liking. She had laughed at it along with him too, but was unable to stop the tears till much later that night. She turned to the next entry.

_10th September, 1998_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Today I saw you in your night suit for the first time. I think I'm going to have a rather hard time sleeping. _

_Yours,_

_Draco._

A red blush rose to her cheeks as she remembered what had happened. She had woken up for a late night visit to the bathroom. Malfoy had seen her in a superman top and matching boyshorts. He had been staring at her in awe with his mouth wide open till she got annoyed and slammed her bedroom door. She giggled at the thought of him having sleepless nights because of her. He doesn't have that bad of a body himself, she thought. The previous week, Hermione had walked into the bathroom she shared with Malfoy to see him in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist fresh out of the shower. 'He does have a nice body.', she thought.

_19th September 1998_

_Happy Birthday Love!_

_It was the first time you smiled at me, when I wished you. I hope you liked the roses I sent you._

'So those anonymous roses were from Malfoy?'

_I hope you like them pink, I wanted to buy you red, but then I thought you'd think weasel gave them. You looked lovely in the blue dress, and your new shampoo, wink wink, has been helping your hair._

'That's what Malfoy did! No wonder my shampoo smells slightly different!', she thought.

_I saw how happy you were when you received your birthday gifts. Honestly, I wasn't too pleased with what weasel gave you. I mean, who gives his girlfriend a box of chocolate frogs on her birthday? I would have showered you with flowers and diamonds and everything you'd ask for. I would if I could._

_It was really nice to see you smiling and happy after so long. _

_Yours,_

_Draco._

Hermione found herself blushing deeply and she also noticed that Malfoy, no Draco was watching her from the Slytherin table.

_27th September 1998._

_Dear Hermione,_

_Today we finally had our first proper conversation in weeks. It wasn't much but you asked me about the essay Flitwick set us._

_You fell asleep while studying on the couch. I watched you sleep all night. I wanted to come closer and touch your lips, hold you in my arms and sleep with you, but I know my limits. I shall wait for the day you make your first move. I shall wait, even if it takes forever._

_Love,_

_Draco._

Hermione closed the book, got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. Suddenly the class went silent, there were barely a dozen of them for the advanced Potions class. She smacked Draco's arm with the book, much to the amusement to the entire class, he just laughed back.

"You crazy idiot...you could have said...but you chose...to wait" she smacked him with every pause she took. Hermione as crying by the end of it and Draco stood up, wrapping his hands around her waist. Harry and Ron bolted out of their seats, but hesitated when Hermione wrapped her hands around Draco's neck. Draco leaned in and slowly kissed her. He heard the weasel shout, 'Bloody Hell!', but nothing mattered at that moment. The kiss was everything he had imagined, even better. Slowly pulling apart Hermione whispered something that they ended up telling each other, at least once a day, every day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
